The present invention relates to a nonvolatile semiconductor memory device for nonvolatilely writing data in accordance with the application of a voltage to a voltage sensitive resistor.
Today's computers need to store more data than ever. Consequently, memory and storage devices are very important to the effectiveness of modern computers. Many recent storage devices replace moving parts with solid-state electronics. Since real estate on a semiconductor device is limited, memory and storage designs that store the most data in the smallest areas are in demand. High density memory which stores the most data in the smallest areas is important, and may even be necessary, in many applications.